Gatomon
Gatomon is one of the main protagonist in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna. She is partner of Kari Kamiya. Appearance Gatomon takes the form of a bipedal white cat with a purple and white striped tail. Her caracal-like ears are tufted in three purple spikes, and what appear to be green and orange front paws are in fact a pair of gloves. Beneath one of them is a scar that Gatomon hides, given to her by Myotismon during her enslavement to him. Among her features is her tail ring. This object is very important, as it helps to maintain her strength in such a small form. Personality As the slave of Myotismon, Gatomon was initially willful under his enslavement, defying him with the spark of courage in her eyes. Left with a number of physical and emotional scars, she became quite bitter and spiteful, doing whatever she wanted when not under his domain. However, she was not a cruel being. In her heart, she longed for her destined partner. This kindness led her to save the life of one who would become her first friend, Wizardmon. Upon discovering her true purpose and her Digidestined partner in Kari Kamiya, Gatomon became outright defiant against her former master. Among the partners of the Digidestined, Gatomon is especially independent of thought and spirit. Due to her cruel past, she is very perceptive of the bigger picture, and accepts that which she cannot change. In this way, she works at the de facto leader of the partnered Digimon. Later on in her life, though still haunted by her memory of Myotismon, Gatomon became far more playful and mercurial, often raiding the school cafeteria with the other Digimon while their partners were in school along with getting high off of catnip by accident. In this way, Gatomon's bottomless stomach made her much like her friends and colleagues. Digimon Adventure In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Out on the Town, In The Eighth Child Revealed, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In A New Digitude, In Iron Vegiemon, In Old Reliable, In Family Picnic, In Guardian Angel, In Ken's Secret, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm Of Friendship, In The Good, The Bad, and The Digi, In His Master's Voice, In The Samurai of Sincerity, In Big Trouble in Little Edo, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Davis Cries Wolfmon, In If I had a Tail Hammer, In Spirit Needle, In United We Stand, In Fusion Confusion, In The Insect Master's Trap, In Arukenimon's Tangled Web, In Ultimate Anti-Hero, In Opposites Attract, In If I Only Had A Heart, In A Chance Encounter, In Destiny In Doubt, In Cody Takes A Stand, In Stone Soup, In A Very Digi Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 2, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Dark Sun, Dark Spore, In The Dark Gate, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue Attacks tumblr_o9kaftYUDF1u2x2x0o1_r1_500.gif|Neko Kick (Adventure) tumblr_om0qf34rbI1tr6wqbo1_250.gif|Lightning Paw (Adventure 02) tumblr_n59ohnuojj1t9ihvqo7_250.gif|Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Adventure 02) tumblr_ny4gsfNFAE1rs5gxyo1_500.gif|Lightning Paw (Adventure tri.) tumblr_ny8oozmf0F1uk4lfwo5_400.gif|Neko Kick (Adventure tri.) Trivia *Unlike the other partner Digimon, Gatomon spends most of her time in her champion form. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Female Category:Champion Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters